


And Teddy Makes Three

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-10
Updated: 2009-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 12:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	And Teddy Makes Three

As Severus hung his cloak by the door, he heard a squeal of laughter as well as a deep chuckle emanating from the kitchen. It was then he remembered that this was Remus's week to have Teddy, as they split time with Andromeda.  
  
Upon entering the kitchen he found three places set with tea and custard tarts. Teddy hadn't waited for Severus's arrival however. Sticky hands reached out and called, "Sevwus!"  
  
Remus's eyes were shone with emotion as he watched his son pull a thin potion-stained hand into his own.  
  
Severus found he was quite content to keep it there.


End file.
